Sir Evan Vincent
"I am a knight, and my sole purpose is to protect the weakest ones and fight injustices. I have no interest into taking orders from a bunch of corrupt and selfish nobles and kings, who care nothing more than their own gold and power....i live between the misery and the suffering of population, and so it will be till the day of my death." Sir Evan Vincent is a powerful and noble young white tiger knight-errant and condottiero, native of the Salux Dominion (an indipendent nation ruling over a small group of isles bordering with the Kingdom of Acorn) and once a member of the Order of the Silver Guardians, a small organization of warriors with the goal of defending the borders of the Dominion and acting as enforcers of the law. After the Dominion was conquered and wiped out by the Eggman Empire, Evan has traveled all over Mobius Prime as the only survivor of his Order, keeping carrying out the traditions and the purpose of his perished companions to protect the innocents and fight every form of injustice they crossed in their path. Appearence: Unlike all the other mobians, Evan is much taller compared to other mobians, as he is 5,30 feet tall and is bigger and more muscular than most of his similars, his armor giving him a mightier and larger appearence (adding more or less a couple of feet of size) thus making him appear as a silver giant who is ready to step on all his opponents who are foolish enough to challenge him. His eyes are of a blue color, and like all the other bleached tigers he has a white coat with black stripes, his body is also well built and with several burns on his chest and his right shoulder. History: The Salux Dominion was founded as a result of the indipendence of several colonized isles from the ruling royalty of the Kingdom of Acorn, and the whole realm was under the protection of the Salux Dynasty and the Knights of the Silver Guardians, an order of skilled and formidable warriors equipped with power armors builded with Laswite, a rare material with extraordinary resilience that could be found only on the isles of the Dominion, which gave these knights a silver colour togheter with impressive resistance to damage and it protected them from most of enemy weapons, included energy guns. Despite their power and strength, the knights were no match for the invasion of the Eggman Empire, during which their realm was totally destroyed and all the warriors were slaughtered after being outnumbered by the robots of Eggman. Sir Evan Vincent, son of a small family of farmers and the youngest member of the Order of Silver Knights, was the only survivor of the massacre since he was sent out of the island by his companions to allow him to warn the other nations about the incoming threat of the Eggman Empire. But when the knight reached the Kingdom of Acorn, he realized it was too late as most of those lands were already conquered by the empire and all their inhabitants were either killed or roboticized. With this terrible discovery, the knight took the decision to leave the continent and travel in other lands where he could help the law to keep order in their borders and protect their people from being attacked by Eggman or any other threat that would put in danger the freedom and the liberty of the inhabitants of Mobius Prime. Being a knight-errant, Evan spent many years to wander his world to right wrongs and punish criminals, even though this lifestyle would cause him to get a large number of enemies, for this reason he is often in alert and ready to strike down every opponent who attempted to harm him. Despite many admire his noble actions, most of people, especially mobians who are part of the high class, consider his idealism and his goals as illusory and just a dream of a man who is too attached to his past as warrior to accept the hard truth and the fact evil and corruption will never truly be erased from Mobius. Even though he prefer to work alone, he is known for having lead bands of mercenaries and militias in battle to aid resistance factions, especially against the Eggman Empire, this made him earn the title of "Condottiero" (which means "Contractor") and mercenary commander who was able to turn thugs and simple farmers into armed warriors with the common goal of preventing the tyranny of the mad doctor to spread in their territories, and all of them were rewarded with the liberation of their home from oppressors and the lucrative loot of parts, scrap and tech they could sell to traders and travelers for lots of money they used to rebuild their cities and feed their families. Personality: The personification of the perfect knight, Evan has a pure heart and is always ready to protect the innocents and punish whoever takes advantage of their strength to harm weaker ones. He is also considered a gentleman who despises rude and annoying people and bullies and he has deep knowledge of good manners, literature and every tradition a true knight should know and follow like their sole reason of life. Despite his benevolent nature, he covers a deep and terrible trauma inside his mind for the horrors he had to witness in his nation, and he often gets nightmares of those days where he was forced to watch his companions and his people being slaughtered and turned into machines of death. This has caused him to feel an immense hatred for Eggman and the other tyrants of Mobius, and with the passing of time he came to despise even nobilty, especially the one of the House of Acorn which has proved several times to be incompetent and weak, thus allowing Eggman to easily take power and turn against the entire Mobius Prime. Even though he strictly follows the law of all the lands he visits, he doesn't hesitate to ignore rules if it is necessary to save an innocent, this had broken all his ties with politics and aristocracy and he got the reputation of being a guardian of working class and plebs, never hesitating to challenge even a general or a noble if they come to the point to harm their own people. When he is not busy with training himself for the arts of war he spends his time reading books, shopping, having fun in taverns or entartaining himself with storytelling, poetry and music. Abilities/Equipment: Having studied and practiced for numerous years in combat and enhanced his body through an intense, long and lethal training, Evan Vincent is a dangerous and skilled warrior with tremendous amount of stamina and physical strength, as he is always prepared for facing his enemies with every form of combat, from melee and hand to hand to a gunfight. He is able to perfectly handle the weight of his equipment, and he never retreats or surrender during a fight. He is well known for using his personal silver coloured power armour with great ability and skill, an armor which thanks to the hardness of its unique material is able to protect the knight from most of bullets, energy guns and blades. Even though explosives or armor piercing bullets can actually damage the armor, he can endure even the most terrible of pain without stopping to fight. Due to the mines of Laswite being destroyed during the battle against the Eggman Empire, the knight was forced of learning the art of blacksmithing so he could repair his armor without having to replace parts with a material that would probably never be used again in the history of Mobius Prime. As primary weapon the knight makes use of an elegant and deadly Combat Lance, which incorporates an energized blade that can cut through the armor of a Badnik with a single swing, and a highly advanced integrated proton cannon which is able to shoot a large and powerful beam of energy, though it takes a long time to recharge and be functional again. Despite Evan makes use mostly of his spear, he always keeps a Power Dagger with him which despite being a secondary weapon is able to rip a mobian in half with a stab due to its sharp and large blade. Due to his considerable strength and might, this knight can crush a car or lift up a whole small house without problems, and he is formidably fast, as he can parry and strike with his weapon at blinding speed despite the size and the weight of his armor. Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Justice, honor, innocents being left alone, benevolent and wise rulers, music, books, hearing epic stories, kindness, good manners Dislikes: Eggman Empire, House of Acorn, tyrants, corruption, selfishness, injustice, bullies, criminals, cowardice Trivia: - His armor, as well as his weapon and his combat style, is inspired by the Custodians of Warhammer 40,000 - His trauma is very much like Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) of real life, which is common between soldiers who experienced or witnessed terrible events during their military service - Despite he likes celebrations, he rarely drinks alchool as to avoid to cause collateral damage to due his big size, and his mental disorder - Due to his free spirit nature he never went in a relationship with anyone, thus is unknown what his sexuality is - Even though he despises House of Acorn, this hatred is just against the nobilty of the realm as he shows and feels great respect for Freedom Fighters and all the mobians who took arms against tyranny and oppression of the Eggman Empire and its allies Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Males Category:White Tigers Category:Good Category:Mobians